In present day communications technology, there are a variety of mediums on which a user can create a presence. These mediums include a webpage, social networking presence, instant messaging accounts and the like. However, in order to enhance a user's presence and popularity, it can be important to ensure that these mediums are dynamic by constantly changing and updating the content of the medium in order to attract attention of other users and acquaintances to the medium.
In previous art, patent application 20090182589 entitled “Communicating Information in a Social Networking Website About Activities from Another Domain” discusses methods to bring related advertisements into the social networking realm by “announcing” that connected users to a given user of the social networking web site have performed a certain action, therefore advertising a product or service to a user that will most probably have an interest. This type of advertisement is termed “Social Ads”.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,680 entitled “Internet Profiling” discloses software to provide for consistent identification of web users across multiple web sites, servers and domains, monitoring and capturing of data describing the users' web activities, categorization of the web activity data, aggregation of the data in to time dependent models describing interest of users and groups over time.
What is required are improved applications, systems and methods for creating a medium and for providing content to a new or existing medium.